


Blue seekers and red keepers

by petrichor_petrichor



Series: SKZ Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Development, Crack?, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy?, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Minho is a prefect, Pining, Quidditch, Ravenclaw!Minho, Wholesome, gryffindor!Jisung, he's also v mean, it's rated T for language, jisung is whipped, jk, minho is a ravenclaw fite me if u dont agree, minsung - Freeform, quidditch game, really bad humour in general, skz at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Jisung hates every Ravenclaw with a passion. Except for maybe one special guy.AKA: We don't have enough Stray Kids Harry Potter AUs in this fandom and so I come bearing prefect!Minho and whipped Gryffindor!Jisung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read Harry Potter in ages so I apologise in advance for any upcoming faults. I also don't know if I should make this multichaptered or just a two part story? Kudos/comments/thoughts are very welcomed and appreciated <3

_Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?_

Jisung furrows his dark brows at the bronze eagle shaped knocker in front of him. Gosh, why did the riddles to Ravenclaw’s common room always have to be so… ravenclawish? Jisung can’t remember a single time when he had actually managed to solve one of these stupid riddles. There was no way in hell that anyone who wasn’t a Ravenclaw would be able to get in the common room. Thinking about it, that was probably the reason as to why the riddles had become a thing in the first place but it still pissed Jisung off nonetheless. He slowly blinks as he comes to a realization. Yes, he’s positive that he’s finally got a correct answer. He clears his throat and the sound echoes in the castle. With hands behind his back, tip toeing on the front of his black polished shoes, Jisung proudly replies with:

“An alcoholic!”

The bronze knocker goes still as soon as the words leaves his mouth. With big brown eyes that shine with anticipation, Jisung counts one, two, three seconds until he lunges forward and tugs hard at the knocker. The door doesn’t budge, in fact, it seems to be more closed than what it had been when Jisung had gotten there ten minutes ago.

“Fuck.” He whispers as he lets his forehead rest against the cold, smooth pine surfaced door before he begins to lightly bang his head against it. “Stupid, stupid, stupid-”

Rowena Ravenclaw is probably laughing at him from heaven. Who cares, Ravenclaws are stupid anyway. All Ravenclaws that has ever existed on planet Earth were so goddamn stupid, Jisung just hates them, he can’t stand them. Jisung hates all of them, every single one of them-

“Ahem.” Jisung spins around and is met with none other than Lee Minho standing less than ten feet away from him. _The_ Lee Minho. Lee Minho, Ravenclaw’s annoyingly beautiful prefect. Lee Minho, the man behind Ravenclaw’s victory of the house cup last year. Lee Minho, the subject of all of Jisung’s desires and wishes in life.

“Han, it’s your seventh year at Hogwarts. I thought you would have learned by now that Gryffindor students aren’t allowed in Ravenclaw’s common room and vice versa?” Minho drawls on, sounding just as apathetic as usual.

Jisung knows that Minho expects a reply, at least a roast back or something, but Jisung is just too busy admiring Minho. The male looks so beautiful, with his tired eyes that lean more towards black than brown and his damp black hair with the newly dyed blue highlights that matches the blue of his quidditch jumper. He must have just come back from quidditch practice, if the jumper and the way his bangs are sticking to his forehead are anything to go by. Minho raises his eyebrows as he leans against the wall and awaits Jisung’s answer. If it wasn’t for the fact that Jisung was a Gryffindor student, he would probably have felt a bit discouraged by the way the painted portraits on the walls were watching the situation whilst trying to look like they weren’t able to move or talk. It was pretty funny, considering Jisung had had conversations with all of the portraits that are hung outside Ravenclaw’s common room before.

“Minho, it’s your seventh year at Hogwarts. I thought you would have learned by now that I have a first name.” A set of low mumbles from the portraits is heard.

“Tea!” The portrait of Stoddard Withers yells and Jisung immediately regrets teaching the portraits 21st century slang.

Minho ignores the portraits and continues to lazily watch Jisung as the other’s cheeks start to go from dusty pink to crimson red.

“I think you should know that there’s only two reasons as to why I take the time to learn someone’s first name. The first one is if it’s an important wizard that I need to remember for the History of Magic N.E.W.T, the second one is if I consider a person to be one of my rivals, which you aren’t.” Minho has got to be pulling his leg by now.

“You...you’re joking, aren’t you?” If the look that Minho’s giving him is anything to go by, he really isn’t. “I play quidditch, you play quidditch...I’m a seeker too, just like you.” Jisung bites down on his lip as Minho crosses his arms.

“Are you?” Jisung open and closes his mouth several times. Ravenclaws were supposed to be observant, right? Jisung had been Gryffindor’s seeker since their third year. That was only a year later than Minho had gotten his position as Ravenclaw’s seeker. “I haven’t noticed.” Is there a spell for fixing people’s teeth, maybe something like “dentes reparo”? Jisung would be in dire need of one after gritting his teeth at Minho’s words.

“I’ve been a seeker for almost four years now.” Minho doesn’t even have the audacity to hide his yawn in the elbow of his blue and bronze Ravenclaw jumper.

“Like I said, I haven’t noticed. Maybe you should start to play better so you won’t be forgotten as a team member.” The advice doesn’t sound like an advice at all, it sound a lot more like Minho’s just mocking him. But Jisung is a Gryffindor and he won’t allow anyone to step on his pride, not even _the_ fucking Lee Minho.

Said Ravenclaw finally pushes himself off the wall and begins to make his way towards the door. Jisung reaches out and feels something in his chest flare up when his hand grabs onto the arm of Minho’s jumper. He’s way too whipped. Minho looks at him with a bored expression that Jisung won’t accept.

“It’s Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw tomorrow. After the game, you won’t be able to forget my first name or my face ever again.” Jisung gives him his most serious expression and puffs out his chest while he’s at it. His words comes out as bubbles that pop without anyone noticing them when Minho looks at him. The words haven’t faced the other whatsoever. Minho looks, if even possible, more apathetic than before.

“If I do end up learning your first name, you can bet all your silly chocolate frog cards that the first thing I’m going to do is head straight to Mc.Gonigall’s office and tell her how you always try to sneak into every common room that a Gryffindor shouldn’t be in.” Minho almost hisses as he leans forward towards him and it shocks Jisung that it’s the closest Minho has ever gotten to showing his true feelings.

Jisung stares at him and Minho leans back and pulls his arm away from Jisung’s grasp as he grips the bronze door knocker and knocks once. The riddle gets repeated in a low voice.

_Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?_

“Fire.” It takes Minho less than two seconds to reply. He doesn’t even care that Jisung gets to hear the correct answer since he knows very well that the riddle is going to be replaced with another one as soon as he steps through the door.

There’s the sound of a lock opening and Jisung watches in a mixture of awe and frustration how the door slides open to reveal a wide, circular and airy common room covered in blue and bronze interior and walls. Minho walks in and gives a fuming Jisung a final look over his shoulder.

“Isn’t it funny how you fail to answer a riddle that only expects the one thing that represents you Gryffindors? Maybe you should show a bit more of that fire that Gryffindors are supposed to have burning inside of them on the quidditch pitch tomorrow?”

And then the door slams shut and Jisung is left coughing at the dust particles that swivels up from underneath the door. He blinks for a second before he shoves a hand down the pocket of his black and maroon robes and pulls out his holly wood with a veela hair core, 13 ¾ and supple wand and points it towards the eagle knocker.

“Alohomora!” The wand gets dragged upwards before getting turned to the left and almost makes a complete circle. Jisung closes his eyes to calm himself down when the knocker doesn’t even rattle at the spell and he tries to block out the howling laughter from the portraits on the wall.

“This is why you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw!”

“Oh shut up, Balfour Blane before I go full on incendio on your bronze chocolate frog card!” Jisung yells as he shoves his wand back inside his outer robe pocket.

He still can’t fully process what just happened. Minho hadn’t even asked him why he was being a nervous mess in front of Ravenclaw’s common room to begin with. Jisung sighs as he digs around in the inner pocket of his robe and pulls out the neon green and pink striped package of salt water taffy from that he bought from Honeydukes the last time he had visited Hogsmeade. After years of watching Minho sit in the Hogwarts library with his eyes furrowed and nose buried in a bunch of old books with numbers of pages that were longer than Jisung’s wand, he had picked up on how Minho would pop a salt water taffy or two in his mouth whenever he felt too stressed. When he felt like rewarding himself, the prefect instead chose to pop ten of them into his mouth.

“I don’t even like salt water taffy.” Jisung mumbles with a pout as he clenches and unclenches his hand around the package.

“Oh to be young, and to feel love’s keen sting.” Dumbledore smiles at Jisung.

“Oh, hi professor. Would you like some salt water taffy?” Jisung stretches out his arm with the Honeysuckle package in it.

“No thank you Jisung, not even wizards can cure diabetes.” At this point, the principal is just oversharing. Dumbledore turns around and gets on the stairs that begins to float and takes him to the east towers.

Jisung redirects his focus on the, still closed, Ravenclaw entrance.

Who cares, Ravenclaws are stupid anyway. All Ravenclaws that has ever existed on planet Earth were so goddamn stupid, Jisung just hates them, he can’t stand them. Jisung hates all of them, every single one of them. Except for maybe Lee Minho. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung learns the hard way not to follow Felix advice.

Jisung sighs as he’s welcomed back by the familiar scent of cedar, the hissing and bristling sounds of the firewood getting swallowed up by red and orange flames in the open fireplace and the red furniture against the grey brick walls of the common room. Felix and Chan recognize that sigh.

“No luck today either, ay?” Chan asks and smiles when Felix uses his distracted state to order his queen to E5. Felix punches his fist in the air as he watches how his queen gets up from her throne before knocking out Chan’s knight and dragging it off the chess board. Jisung has never really understood his best friends overwhelming love and enthusiasm for Wizard’s Chess.

“Said he doesn’t even know my first name.” Jisung mumbles in reply and makes his way over to take a seat in the red velvet armchair by the square brown table that currently has a chessboard perched on top of it. “‘-I only learn the first names of people if they’re an important wizard that I need to remember for out N.E.W.Ts or if they’re a rival, which you aren’t’”. He half mimics and half mocks Minho’s voice which makes Felix let out a low snort.

“I’d normally not advise you to give up, because that’s not a very Gryffindor thing to do.” Chan says as he gives Felix a taunting smile. “King to E5. But in this case, I don’t think there’s anything you can do that you haven’t already tried. Well, you could always go up to him and admit that you like him-” Jisung winces at how Felix slams his fist down on the table when his queen gets dragged off from the board.

“I can’t do that now! He said he doesn’t even know my first name! I can’t just go up to him and be like “-Hey, I’ve had a crush on you since our first year here, please marry me?”” Chan shakes his head when Felix pushes the chessboard away from him.

“You’re right. That would make you come off even more pathetic than you already are, although I doubt that’s even possible.” Jisung squints his eyes and leans forward in the armchair.

“We’re in the same boat, remember? Don’t make me throw you off it.” He threatens and Felix glares back at him before giving his chest a push. Jisung falls back against the armchair and smiles at a confused Chan.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asks as he absentmindedly strokes his gold and red prefect badge. “Does Felix also have a crush on Minho?”

Jisung and Felix blink at each other. Yeah, Felix definitely doesn’t have a crush on Minho.

“Yes.” Jisung instead settles with and Felix shoots him one of his famous “dude I wanted you to save me from the situation at hand but not like this” looks.

“Oh. That’s nice.” Chan gives them both a small smile before he gathers his Gryffindor scarf from the floor and pushes himself to stand up. “I think I’ll go to bed now. Good night you two! Don’t stay up all night talking about...Minho.” Chan sucks in a breath like he’s about to say something more but then just gives them yet another smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes before he takes the stairs up to the dormitory.

Jisung and Felix wait until they hear the door slam shut again.

“I actually hate you so much.” Felix grits out as he throws his head back against the headrest of the brown leather armchair.

“You need to tell him-”

“This isn’t about me. It’s about you. I’ve got a plan on how to make Minho yours.” Felix cuts him off and Jisung instantly forgets whatever he was about to say.

“How?” He asks, excitement shining in his brown eyes.

Felix’s eyes lit up with mischief and Jisung should know by now that whatever plan Felix is about to present to him is going to be terrible.

“Slip some truth serum in his pumpkin juice tomorrow at breakfast.” Jisung already hates where this is going. “And then you’ll get the chance to ask him if he is playing hard to get or if he just actually hates you.”

Felix clasps his hands over his knees and smiles.

“I seriously don’t understand how you didn’t get sorted into Slytherin. Gosh, you’re such a little vixen.” Jisung groans as he stares up at the ceiling.

“It’s because I saved you from that spider on our first day here.” Felix says with a shrug of his shoulder.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, both lost in two completely different imaginary worlds.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Jisung can almost hear how Felix is grinning.

“Yes. That’s the great thing about truth serums, they’re resistant against facades. They reveal everything the person doesn't want to say.”

Jisung doesn’t even know if he _wants_ to know everything that Minho doesn’t want to say.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“How did you even manage to brew it so quickly?” Felix presses the tiny glass bottle into Jisung’s open palm. His one day older best friend picks it up and watches in awe how the clear, sparkling liquid swivels around.

“I didn’t. Kim Woojin brewed it for me. Hufflepuffers and their unexplainable excellence when it comes to potions, ya know.” Felix shrugs nonchalantly as he tiptoes to scan the great hall.

It’s currently 6.30 in the morning and the only ones in the dining hall are Felix and Jisung along with the house elves who are running back and forth with silver trays with breakfast food, goblets and utensils in their hands. Here and there, one of the houses' ghosts pops up to greet them, some more barbaric than others (Felix shrieks when nearly headless Nick tips his head to the side even if he’s done it at least 705 times before during their almost seven year long stay at Hogwarts). Since it’s match day, the dining hall is reserved for the competing quidditch teams from 6.45-7.00 and even if Jisung was about to risk it all and go full on avada kedavra on Felix for waking him up at 6 in the morning, Jisung can see how it would be distinctly more difficult to get away with what they’re about to do if the dining hall was filled.

“D’ya know where he usually sits?” Felix asks him and juts his head in the direction of Ravenclaw’s table. Jisung lets out an ugly snort that makes Felix look at him with disgust evident in his eyes.

“Of course I know where he sits, I’ve been crushing on him for-”

“Don’t even say it, it sounds more and more pathetic for everyday that goes by without you admitting your feelings for him.”

“You’re so unsupportive.”

Felix focuses his eyes on him again before he starts clawing at Jisung’s palm.

“Fine! Then this _unsupportive_ best friend will just take his truth serum back-”

“I’m sorry! Okay! Sorry! I love you, thank you for bringing me this.” Jisung holds the truth serum out of reach of Felix and leans up to give him a peck on his left cheek. Felix pulls back.

“If you try to peck my cheek I will literally call on Yongbok and have him peck your eyes out.”

Jisung remembers when Felix had first gotten Yongbok. It had been the boy’s first year at Hogwarts and he hadn’t been able to go visit his family since they lived in Australia. Jisung had gone home over Christmas break but Chan had chosen to stay behind. From what Jisung had gathered, Felix had completely broken down the day before Christmas and ranted to Chan about how much he missed his family. Being the top student that he was, Chan had gotten permission from Dumbledore himself to head to Diagon Alley. On Christmas morning, Felix had dragged himself down to their common room from the dormitory only to find Chan fast asleep in the red sofa, a bird cage with a sleeping caramel and white coloured tawny owl in it on the table in front of him. Chan had awoken to the sound of Felix’s gasp and had wished him a merry christmas. Felix had hated the name at first but Chan had insisted he should call it Yongbok after his grandfather and honestly that was the least Felix could do for Chan. Jisung remembers how the first thing Felix did when he came back from Christmas break was to tell him how he realized he had begun harbouring feelings for Chan.

“You wouldn’t do that!” Jisung gasps in surprise at Felix’s threat. Beside, Yongbok likes him, he would never attack him.

“Oh watch me. Yon-”

“Alright alright, shut up.” Felix grins at Jisung when the latter places a hand over his mouth.

Jisung grabs his best friend’s hand and drags him over to Ravenclaw’s table. A few house elves blink at them in curiosity but then continues to scurry around and finish making the tables.

“He sits here.” Jisung doesn’t know why he whispers, but he does it anyway, and points at the little gold coloured goblet in front of them. The house elves have already poured pumpkin juice in it. “How much of it are you supposed to pour in?”

“No idea?” Felix confesses with a shrug of his shoulders. Jisung stares at him. “What?”

“You’re telling me you didn’t even think of asking Woojin how much you’re supposed to put in? Like what’s the pumpkin juice to serum ratio for this-”

“Oh shut up, you’re starting to sound like a Ravenclaw. Just, I’ll do it.” The blonde announced as he takes the serum out of Jisung’s hand and dumps it all into Minho’s goblet.

“What the fuck dude?” Jisung hisses as Felix starts to stir the goblet’s contest and manages to spill a few drops of the juice onto the wooden table.

“What? It’s not like he can overdose on truth.” Felix puts the goblet back down. “I hope they have kippers today.”

The two best friends make their way back to Gryffindor’s table. Little do they know that a certain ghost had been watching them.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys wake up before me. Like, ever.”

Chan slides down on the dining bench beside Felix and waste no time as he begins to shuffle fried eggs, ham and cheese sandwiches and a heap of sausages onto his plate.

“And I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy manage to eat that much fat and greasy foods without getting a heart attack.” Felix replies with as he judgingly eyes Chan’s plate. Chan chooses to ignore the comment.

“How did you manage to wake Sung up before 11 without getting strangled to death?” Chan asks as in between mouths of eggs, eggs and more eggs.

“We had some...business to take care of. And for Merlin’s sake, chew with your mouth closed.” Felix huffs as he grabs Chan’s face between his hands, forcing the other blonde to stare at him whilst chewing.

Chan is on his second round of stabbing eggs onto his fork before his eyes widen.

“Wait...what kind of business?” Jisung lets out an embarrassing sound and sinks down on the bench when he sees a certain black and blue haired Ravenclaw enter along with the other six members of the quidditch team. “Please don’t tell me you followed another one of Felix’s “brilliant” plans.” Chan whispers as he peers around Felix’s head to look at Jisung whose face is beginning to burn up.

Minho is, as usual, the one who’s at the front of the group, him being the quidditch captain and all. He nods at whatever Ravenclaw’s chaser Seungmin is telling him before they take their usual seats at the table. Minho keeps nodding at Seungmin’s words as he stuffs his plate with broccoli, roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Jisung stares, just a tiny bit breathless, as Minho bites his lip and furrows his brows at something the chaser says and looks up to meet Jisung’s eyes. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Minho raises an eyebrow and Jisung looks away in embarrassment.

“I can’t do this.” He hisses at Felix who is trying to transfer some tomatoes onto Chan’s plate as the latter pulls his plate away.

“What did you do?” Chan asks and whines when Felix manages to land a ruby red tomato on his plate.

“Nothing-”

“Poured truth serum into his pumpkin juice” Jisung whispers at the same time as Felix denies doing anything.

“Dang it Jisung! We agreed to not tell him.” Felix brings down his fist on the table, spilling the pumpkin juice on the table. A house elf mutters as it comes running at them with a white cloth raised in its hand.

“Terego.” Chan mumbles as he points his wand at the spilled juice and gives the house elf a small smile as it pockets the white cloth and scurries away without having to clean anything up. “You guys are idiots. There is no way Minho isn’t going to catch onto what you did to his drink in less than three seconds from now.”

  
As usual, Chan’s right. Just a second after the words leave his mouth, the sound of metal utensils dropping against a porcelain plate echoes through the almost empty dining hall. The three best friends and the rest of Gryffindor’s quidditch team stares at Minho who’s pinching his glabella and clicking his tongue. Helena Ravenclaw is hovering behind him and makes eye contact with Jisung.

“How long has she been there?” Jisung mutters to Felix as he keeps his eyes on the ghost. He takes a sip of his butterbeer because he would rather get kissed by a dementor than drink pumpkin juice.

“I don’t know, but this is getting fun.”

“Seungmin.” Minho begins, talking louder than what he usually does to get everybody’s attention. “Have you heard that students from other houses have begun pouring truth serums into other’s drinks?” Minho continues as he stares right at Jisung with piercing eyes.

“That’s terrible. I would never forgive anyone if they did something like that to me.” Seungmin plays along and shakes his head in feign disappointment.

“Yeah, I don’t think I would ever talk to the person who-”

Jisung stands up so quickly so that he accidentally knees the innocent table. Chan shrieks and Felix rolls his eyes as the other blonde tries to save any food from falling from the table due to the impact of Jisung’s knee hitting it. Jisung can’t handle this anymore. He needs to come clean and so he makes his way to the Ravenclaw table, confused Gryffindors and wary Ravenclaws watching him.

“Hi Minho.” Minho turns around so that he sits facing Jisung who’s standing in front of him. Jisung dumbly stares at the golden goblet that Minho’s holding out for him. “I uh-what’s this-”

“Can you taste my pumpkin juice, Han?” The quidditch captain nods at the goblet in his hand.

“Why?” Jisung gulps audibly as Minho gets up from the bench. He’s so screwed, there’s no way Minho doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Because I want you to see how fun it is to get all of your secrets exposed.” Minho almost growls as he shoves the goblet into Jisung’s hand. “Drink up.”

Jisung lowers the goblet and holds it by his hip, far away from his mouth.

“I don’t really like pumpkin juice? I get _terrible_ allergic reactions-”

“Wizards can’t get allergic, you dimwit.”

“-Big red boils filled with yellow pus that can take over my entire body in just three minutes.”

“Han, _drink up_.” Jisung whines at the authority in Minho’s voice. He fiddles with the goblet in his hands.

“Eggs, eggs, gotta refill Gryffindor’s eggs. Blonde boy who keeps singing Ed Sheeran at the most inappropriate times and doesn’t know how to chew properly keeps eating all the eggs.” A house elf mutters as it comes running with a tray filled with golden fried eggs. It’s so stressed and focused so it doesn’t even notice how Jisung shifts slightly to his left. Jisung gasps as the house elf crashes into him and knocks the goblet over, spilling all of the pumpkin juice onto the crotch area of his newly washed school trousers.

“Fuck.” He mutters as he looks down at his now stained crotch. Minho shakes his head and Jisung looks over to Gryffindor’s table to see Felix howling with laughter, clutching his stomach with one hand and slapping the table with the other. Chan has his face buried in his hands and his other quidditch team mates realizes once and for all why Jisung had to give up his position as team captain to Chan.

“You’re lucky you got away with just staining your pants, Han. Try to pull something like that again and I’ll have you expelled quicker than you can even tell me your name-”

“It’s J-”

“I don’t _care._” Minho drags the last word out as he helps the house elf pick up the tray from the floor. “And by the way, I would advise you to get some new friends. I have no idea what their names are and I don’t see any reason as to why I should learn them either so I’ll just refer to them as “The one who avada kedavra his own hair” and “The one who has a cute face but the voice of a really badly dubbed buff anime dude” because neither of them bothered to tell you that you have butterbeer foam covering your entire top lip.”

Minho drags his thumb over Jisung’s top lip and he feels his heart stop. For a second, Jisung’s thinks that maybe Minho will maybe lick of the foam himself, but his heart drops as Minho instead chooses to wipe the cream off on Jisung’s cheek. Jisung stares at him and Minho tilts his head.

“Is there anything else you want to say? Another reason as to why I should try and get you expelled?” Jisung squeaks and shakes his head. “Then why are you still here-”

He immediately scrambles off and goes back to Gryffindor’s table. The rest of the students begin to enter the great hall. Felix is still howling with laughter which gains him his fair share of dirty looks from other students.

“Well, I’m not an expert or something but I think he hates me even more now!” Jisung declares as he clasps his hands together and gives his best friends a fake smile.

“Ya think?” Chan solemnly asks and stares at Ravenclaw’s table.

Jisung really isn’t that surprised when he turns around and sees Minho flipping him off from the opposite table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't wholesome yet but it will be once I've finished my Woochan fic. Thoughts/comments/kudos are vvvvvv appreciated cuz they make me happy and motivated. Also ao3 keeps not letting me post this chapter so sjjsdjsjsdj hopefully this gets up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steam double knot u cowards. This is long so ee plz read the notes at the end

“How do I look?”

Chan who’s lacing up his brown thigh high quidditch boots ties a double knot before he flexes both of his legs to ensure that the boots are fitted around his calves. It’s a rainy November morning and Jisung watches in disgust how his best friend wipes his runny nose with the help of his arm shield.

“You look just like you usually do when we play quidditch.” Jisung rolls his eyes at Chan’s underwhelming reply as the blonde shrugs his shoulders at Jisung’s question, not really understanding what he expects him to reply with.

“That’s not the answer I was searching for. Hey Felix, how do I look?” Felix sticks his head out of the red team jersey and stops in the middle of getting dressed just so he can squint his eyes at Jisung.

“Ugly.” He replies and then resumes sticking his arms into the sleeves of the jersey.

“I think I’ll go with Chan’s answer instead.” Jisung mumbles and Chan gives him a rather hard pat on the back as he makes his way to the front of the changing room tent.

Chan claps his hands once, the black leather protective gloves alleviating the sound of it just a bit, and six heads turn in his direction at once. Jisung mentally scolds himself when he feels a familiar twinge of envy jab at his chest. That had been him once. Chan was standing by the black chalkboard filled with red and blue chalk drawn figures and squiggly handwriting with all of his teammates attention on him and his plan and his plan only. He gestures animatedly as he goes through the match plan for the day and Jisung watches how they all, including him, follow his every movement with their eyes. Chan’s fantastic at what he’s doing and maybe that’s what makes it hurt just the tiniest bit more. He doesn’t have to tell the team to be quiet because they do it by themselves as a token of their respect and no one has to wait more than three seconds after raising their hand to get their questions answered. Chan listens to everyone of them and takes their opinions into account. Even when a chaser or a beater suggests a change of plan that he doesn’t agree with, he always smiles and brings up the pros of the propositions before explaining the cons. When someone comes with a proposition that Chan approves of, his face lights up, his smile gets just the tiniest bit brighter and he points at the person at hand before exclaiming a very enthusiastic “-That’s good!”. He showers the team with praises and when the long haired girl who plays as a chaser and never speaks up during the warm up sits quiet as a mouse, Chan asks for her opinion on the plan. Chan is an amazing leader but the same thing can’t be said about Jisung. Jisung had been the team captain for Gryffindor for about two years until he one day came to their usual Thursday morning practice only to discover Felix and Chan sitting alone in the changing room tent. It had taken Jisung a couple of minutes and a bashful Felix admitting what was going on before Jisung understood that the rest of the team had quit because of him. He had spent those two years as a captain without a clear vision of what was ahead of them and where they were heading. He always looked back instead of living in the present and he always let his fellow teammates know that they weren’t moving forward. Jisung had closed his eyes and two years later, he, as their captain, had managed to steer his entire crew the wrong way until they crashed and collided with an iceberg of cold and harsh truths and several returned worn out red jerseys.

“Jisung!” Someone slaps his head, Jisung wishes he was a keeper so that he could wear a protection helmet during these situations, and he turns to his left only to see an irritated Felix gesturing to Chan.

“Huh?” His teammates chuckle because they had all gotten recruited after Jisung had given over his title as captain to Chan. Jisung can play it off with them, he comes off as the silly and sometimes a bit too hyper seeker of the team and he has no issues with that. None of them have ever asked him why the former Gryffindor players avoid him during lunch or grimaces behind his back during herbology.

Chan isn’t upset. He’s as smiley as usual and Jisung wants to scream at himself for ever being jealous of him. Chan shakes his head as he rumbles with quiet laughter and rakes a calloused hand through his dead bleach blonde locks. Chan deserves this, Jisung doesn’t. Jisung doesn’t have the right to be jealous.

“What do you think about the plan for the day?” The captain slaps a hand onto the top of the black chalkboard and lets it rest there as Jisung squints his eyes at the red and blue chalk. He hums as he leans back again.

“Chaser two should stick to our side of the pitch rather than hovering on our rival’s side. Ravenclaw do tend to prefer defensive play but during their last match against Slytherin they abolished that idea and they all pretty much split up. Which says a lot, considering that Slytherin should be the one team you are supposed to play defensive with since they adore using the “straight-forward”, hands always on the quaffle, technique.” A stream of agreements are heard through the changing room.

“It’s weird though, isn’t it? Jisung is right but why has Ravenclaw now out of nowhere changed their way of playing? It’s not like they’re bad players, I mean, they almost always win?” Felix asks and low confused murmurs are exchanged.

“Okay crew, I know that you’re all probably bubbling with theories and questions about Ravenclaw and their ways of playing right now but we need to be on the pitch in about-” Chan pulls up a rusty wristwatch from the right pocket of his trousers, who even carries a wristwatch around?, and his eyes widen comically. “-in about negative two minutes. Let’s get going. Oh, Jisung! Since you’re the seeker and probably won’t have that much to do until you’ve caught a glance of the snitch, would you mind keeping an extra eye on Ravenclaw? Try and analyse their gameplay if you can, I know you’re good at those kinds of things.”

Chan gives Jisung his signature smile, and how can Jisung say no to that? He nods and Chan claps his hands again. They shuffle around clumsily due to their heavy quidditch boots until they manage to make a small circle. Chan is the first to stretch out his hand into the circle and the other follow suit. Jisung stares at it until he feels Felix nudging him with his elbow until he gets the note. Felix smiles as Jisung places his hand over his which is resting on another hand. Chan scans their faces until he lets out a loud yell.

“You can score-” Chan begins-

“-Gryffindor!” The rest of the team fills in as they bring their hands down one, two times before they switch it up and throws them up in the air and begin to jog out of the tent.

The white cloth of the tent gets pulled back and Jisung stands with his feet rooted to the dried grass underneath him as he watches his team mates disappear one by one as they run onto the pitch. Chan who has been counting them all in his head turns around and smiles at Jisung, not showing any discomfort by the loud cheering, roaring and booing coming from the outside.

“You coming? There’s no match without a seeker.” Jisung smiles as he walks forward to Chan who’s standing with an outstretched leather covered hand. He stops in front of the blonde and sucks in a deep breath.

“You’re an amazing captain. Thank you.”

Chan’s smile fades away at the words and he is stood blinking at Jisung. For a moment, Jisung worries that he might start laughing at him or mocking him but those thoughts quickly evaporate into thin air when a grin sets on Chan’s face instead. The blonde throws an arm around Jisung’s shoulders and pulls him into a headlock.

“Don’t make me go all mushy now! I can’t play if my eyes are covered with tears.” Jisung laughs as he delivers a light blow to Chan’s hard stomach.

“Dude I’m surprised you have abs. Like, literally 75% of you is made out of fried eggs.”

“Hmmm, I think 75% is an understatement. I’m at least 96% eggs. If I am not, then I’ll just have to try harder to eat more eggs.”

“You’re going to _die_ of an egg overdose.” Jisung lets his best friend know as he rolls his eyes.

“That sounds like a very _eggstra_ death- ouch!” Chan whines when Jisung kicks him for laughing at his own joke.

“Shut up before I take one of our beater’s bats and throw a bludger at your handsome face.” Jisung warns.

“If I die, make sure that Felix gets to be team captain after me.”

“That was a low blow.” Jisung mutters and Chan laughs.

“If you two don’t haul your asses out this instant I will literally set both of your houses on fire and steal your kippers.” Felix yells as he pulls away the white tent cloth and appears in the opening.

Chan and Jisung share a smile as Felix mouths a crude word.

“Let’s go.”

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Nothing can compare to the high that Jisung gets when he runs out on the pitch, right arm thrown around Chan’s shoulder and Chan’s left arm thrown around Jisung’s shoulder, as they are greeted by hoarse cheers, gold and scarlet red banners, flags and the crips November air. Jisung almost trips and falls on the wet grass and is thankful when he remembers that they’re going to be playing in the air. Jisung was grateful for everything he had, although he would lie if he said that he wouldn’t much rather be in possession of a Firebolt than his own Nimbus 2000.

“One day, I’ll have a firebolt, just like Viktor Krum.” Jisung informs Felix in a low voice as they gather before Madam Hooch, Ravenclaw’s team on the other side of the yellow eyed judge.

“And like Minho.” Felix adds as he nods at Minho’s broom made of ebony wood and hazel twigs. Jisung feels his heart melt as he sees the ash handle. Is being sexually attracted to broom a thing? “Jisung, you’re _drooling_.”

“Oh fuck.” Jisung brings his glove covered arm to wipe away at his mouth. He feels himself shrinking as Minho bores a hole in between Jisung’s eyes with his gaze.

Madam Hooch goes through the rules, tells them to play nice (which they won’t) and urges both teams to mount their brooms. Jisung’s heart begins to race as Hooch blows her whistle and Jisung tilts his broom upwards until he surges up into the air until he’s hovering above both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw’s beaters, keepers and chasers. Minho follows closely behind and hovers about three meters away from him.

“Good luck!” Jisung yells at him. Minho raises an eyebrow.

“You should tell that to yourself.” He counters as he readjusts his feet on the iron foot grips.

Well, at least Minho isn’t giving him the silent treatment. Jisung wonders if Minho knows how beautiful he looks when he plays quidditch. It probably has something to do with Jisung’s immense love for quidditch as a sport but Jisung just can’t bring himself to look away when Minho’s right in front of him. The Ravenclaw captain looks like he was sculpted and made to play quidditch. The way he cranes his neck and scans the five hundred feet long and one-hundred and eighty five feet wide oval shaped pitch and the way he leans forward on his broom makes Jisung heart go pitter-patter. It’s not jealousy this time around, it’s just pure fascination from his side. Don’t get him started on the quidditch uniform. Jisung has always found Ravenclaw’s colours to be breathtakingly beautiful even if he doesn’t like most Ravenclaws, and Minho wears the blue and bronze jersey like a king wears his crown. Speaking of the jersey, Jisung would do anything, literally anything to snuggle up in a Ravenclaw jersey with Minho’s name and the number seven on its back and-

Two bludgers shoot up from Madam Hooch’s tree chest and Jisung wails as a Felix zooms past him, bat raised high in his hand. The match is on.

“Eyes on the game, not on the players.” Minho yells at him before he too zooms off. Jisung knows better by now than to think that Minho’s actually caught a glimpse of the snitch. The Ravenclaw likes to play foul and pretend that he’s seen the snitch only to confuse his opponent. He’s terrible and terribly smart at the same time but today, Jisung has decided that won’t fall for it.

Jisung leans forward on his Nimbus 2000 and begins circling the pitch to see how Ravenclaw are playing. He has barely watched the game for more than four minutes before he notices his face scrunching up. The game is understatedly a mess. Ravenclaws’ usually skilled beaters seem to be bickering and are both competing on who can reach the quaffle, the fucking _quaffle_, first. The keeper seems to be having a panic attack as his eyes flicker from his team mates to his opponents. The chasers are going in different directions and when Jisung closes in on Ravenclaw’s chaser Seungmin, he hears how the other is yelling for Minho. Where is Minho, by the way? Seungmin looks behind him and notices Jisung and immediately sets off on his Nimbus 2001. Chan nods at him from across the pitch and flies towards him, dodging a flying bludger whilst doing so.

“Something’s terribly wrong.” Jisung mumbles as Chan comes to a halt in the air beside him. Chan nods and Jisung can’t even bring himself to smile when he hears the narrator, Kim Woojin from Hufflepuff, announce that Gryffindor has received ten points. Jisung notices Minho hovering above Slytherin’s tower on the pitch as he squints his eyes and sets off. Jisung knows that look. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He follows Minho as Woojin announces another ten pointer for Gryffindor. Jisung has watched Minho enough to know what he looks like when he sees the snitch. Minho’s eyes always turn into small, gleaming glints whenever he sees his target. Jisung decides to take the back way and try to catch the snitch from the same way it’s heading. He leans forward with his entire body to accelerate and steers until he’s on the outer side of the pitch where the sounds from the cheering students from all the houses are dull. It doesn’t take long until he hears the familiar sound of wind seething through the snitch’s wings and Jisung smiles triumphantly as he sees his golden target appear in front of him, Minho following close behind it. The firebolt is much faster than Jisung’s shitty Nimbus 2000 and Minho catches up to him in no time. They meet in the middle and reach for the snitch only for the snitch to soar straight up into the sky. Minho and Jisung both turn their brooms upwards and try to fly higher. It’s an awkward angle and Jisung wishes he had foot grips like Minho has. Jisung has to cling onto the broom by entangling his legs around it as he shoots upward but it’s worth it. As soon as the golden snitch comes into sight again, it’s worth it. Jisung is so close to it, Minho a bit behind since making sharp turns has never been his strentgh, and he can almost feel the gold painted metal under the pads of his fingertips until something collides with his fucking shitty ass excuse of a broom. At first, Jisung think’s it’s Minho who crashed into him but when the bludger comes back and hits his broom once again, it becomes apparent that it isn’t.

Jisung loses his balance by the bludger’s impact. It got his broom bad. Fucking Ravenclaws, Jisung thinks to himself as he tumbles around in the air and feels the broom slip from between his legs. He’s going to actually fucking die, he realizes as he hangs with his hands on the shaft of his broom. He’s going to die whilst Minho at the same moment catches the fucking golden snitch in his hand and smirks. Minho turns to look at Jisung and his smirk disappears in an instant. Jisung hisses and tries to turn his head the other way. He’s hanging with both of his hands around his horizontal broom. This is embarrassing.

“Han, let go of the broom.” Minho orders. Jisung turns around to see Minho’s outstretched hand, golden snitch in the other.

“What? No!” Jisung wails as his sweaty palms makes him lose his grip. He’s just hanging on with one hand now and his broom is beginning to droop vertically.

“Look, either you break your fucking broom or your fucking neck, what are you going to chose?” Minho asks, hand still outstretched. How does he manage to keep himself up on the broom without using his hands? Jisung looks down. He can see the ground from here but it does look pretty far away. Minho is apparently a mind reader. “We’re 100 meters above ground, you won’t survive a fall.”

Fuck. Jisung doesn’t want to lose his Nimbus. His parents saved up for several months to get it for him. He feels himself slipping and his lungs begin to compress just as Minho flies even closer to him and grabs onto his hand. Jisung doesn’t know where his fucking broomstick is. Minho’s got the snitch between his lips and uses his other hand to readjust Jisung’s hand so it’s instead gripping his arm. Minho wraps his left hand around the shaft of his broom again.

“On the count of three you wrap your arm around my waist and swing yourself up with your left leg first.” Jisung wants to giggle at how silly Minho sounds when he’s speaking around a mouth full of snitch but shuts the idea down when he realizes that now may not be the right moment. “One, two...three.”

Jisung grunts as he hooks an arm around Minho’s waist and pull him closer. In the same breath, he swings his left leg over the firebolt, followed by his right that dangles over the side. He holds his breath for a couple of seconds until he lets out a loud, gleeful yell.

“I’m alive!”

“Yell in my ear again and I will push you off and let you fall to your death.” Minho leans forward and accelerates to put emphasis on his threat and Jisung has to secure his arms around his waist in order to save his life. Somehow he feels like Minho wasn’t joking.

Jisung presses himself against Minho’s back and feels his face burn with embarrassment as they enter the pitch again and land on the ground. There’s silence when they land until Woojin announces;

“Lee Minho has caught the snitch! Ravenclaw wins with 150- 140!”

Minho gets of the broom and pulls the snitch out from his teeth before giving it to Madam Hooch. For someone who’s just won a match, he doesn’t look very happy and neither does his teammates. Jisung warily gets off from the broom and runs over to his team.

“You know, last time I checked, seekers were supposed to seek for the golden snitch, not our opponents dick.” Felix mutters as he uses his mouth to pull of his protection gloves. Chan rolls his eyes.

“Ignore him. Jisung, what happened over there?” Jisung discards him with a wave of his hand.

“I’ll tell you later. Hey, where’s my...fuck! My broom!”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

When the boys reached the changing room tent again, Jisung made his best friends sit down and told them about his near death experience. Felix made several really really bad “mile high club” jokes before Chan had pulled out a spare quidditch glove and shoved it in Felix’s mouth to shut him up. Chan had then let Jisung shed a tear or two for his Nimbus 2000 that had gotten broken like a twig before scolding Jisung for not thanking Minho. After several minutes of “-I can’t thank him, he’s going to think I’m a stalker” and “He already does, just thank him you ungrateful slug”, Jisung was forced to go and speak with Minho.

In his defense, he hadn’t planned to eavesdrop on Ravenclaw’s captain and Seungmin. It just sort of happened. So there Jisung was, imaginary glue under the soles of his shoes, making it impossible for him to move, as he stood outside of Ravenclaw’s changing room tent and listened with great interest to the two voices arguing.

“Minho please, we need to fix this.”

Jisung chokes around nothing at the words. It feels like he has swallowed ice cold water which is now spreading through his entire body and making him feel like he’s getting frostbitten even if it’s 12 degrees outside. Being the over analytical person that he is, Jisung of course jumped, basically lunged, to the conclusion that Seungmin was talking about a relationship. He should just run away at this point, forget all about Lee Minho and his stupid crush but-

“We don’t need to fix anything. We won. We’re doing great.”

Oh? This was interesting. Jisung slowly shuffles closer to the closed opening of the tent, discarding every molecule in his body that is yelling at him for acting immorally. He hears Seungmin let out a frustrated sigh that most probably seethed out from the chaser’s gritted teeth.

“We’re doing great? If we’re doing so fucking great then can you tell me why I overheard both our keeper and the other two chasers talk about giving up on quidditch after today’s match?”

“I know what you’re trying to do, Kim, and it’s not working. I’m not going to take responsibility for anyone quitting-”

Jisung jumps in place as he hears something get thrown on the ground of the tent. Seungmin must really be pissed.

“You’re not going to take_ responsibility_? Minho, you’re the team captain, who else would take responsibility for all this if not you?” Minho keeps quiet for a few seconds and Jisung knows that the prolonged pause is a dead giveaway for Minho being really ticked off and needing to calm himself.

“If quidditch was that important for them in the first place then they wouldn’t threaten me with quitting.” Now it’s Seungmin’s turn to be quiet. When the boy begins talking again, he does it in a hushed voice, a trick Jisung knows you’re supposed to use when you want the other person or an audience to really listen. It’s more effective than raising your voice.

“Sometimes it’s like I don’t even know you anymore. We aren’t doing great, we’re barely even managing. Only reason we won is because you caught the golden snitch. We didn’t even get ten points out on the pitch.” Seungmin almost whispers.

“It’s just a game, you’re looking into it too much-”

“No! No Minho, _you’re_ the one who is taking this whole situation way too lightly. The only reason you can stand there and spew your whole “quidditch is just a game” bullshit is because you’re so fucking entitled. You rake in the house points, get the highest grades and strut around with that undeserved prefect badge of yours like you’re so much better than us. Not all of us have that luck Minho. Not all of us can be you and see quidditch as some wicked type of “fast-food sport” or-”

“Kim that’s enough! I was made captain of this team for a reason-”

“You’re naive if you think the professors can’t make mistakes. You being captain is one of them!”

Jisung’s mouth forms a small “o” as he takes a bit too long processing Seungmin words and doesn’t realize that Seungmin is on his way out until he accidentally knocks Jisung over. He doesn’t even spare him a glance and instead saunters over the castle grounds, hands balled up in clenched fists at his sides, until he reaches the castle.

“Five points from Gryffindor.”

“Huh?” Minho is already walking away from him. Jisung hadn’t even noticed that he had come out from the tent. He stumbles a bit before he sprints towards Minho and falls into step with him.

“Before you try and tell me how you “didn’t hear anything”, please know that if there’s anything I hate more than stupid people then it’s people pretending to be stupid.” Minho keeps walking and doesn’t look at Jisung for as much as a second.

“It wasn’t intentionally-”

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Jisung bites down hard on his tongue.

“I just wanted to thank you.” He whispers out and Minho stops in his tracks, Jisung following suit.

“You’re welcome.” Minho says, both face and voice void of any sort of feeling or expression. Then he begins to walk again. Jisung blinks at him before he decides to follow him.

“And uhm well while we’re at it, I just want to give you some advice. From a former team captain to a, at least for now, current captain.”

Maybe this was a bad idea, Jisung thinks as Minho turns around and begins to walk in the opposite way. Jisung follows him once again.

“Look, I really do think you should listen to what Seungmin has to say.” Jisung begins to ramble as Minho’s pace quickens. “He has a point.”

“Han it’s just a game, let it go.” Minho continues to walk but Jisung puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“No, it really isn’t Minho. Quidditch is a lot of people’s passion-” Minho rolls his eyes at Jisung and shoves his hand off.

“Don’t tell me that you’re as brainless as I think you are.” Jisung furrows his brows.

“What do you mean?”

“Han, who is your favorite quidditch player?” Jisung’s heart leaps with joy or something resembling it. Minho being interested in him and his opinions is something that has up until now only taken place during his wildest dreams.

“Well I’m a big fan of Victor Krum-”

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor.” Jisung’s jaw drops to what feels like the floor.

“What do you have against Victor Krum?” He asks as Minho stares at him with furrowed brows.

“Everyone with a good history knowledge and a brain have something against Victor Krum and the school he attends. I see you have neither of those.” Minho hides a yawn.

“What do you have against Durmstrang?” Jisung rephrases his original question.

“Nothing._ I_ don’t have anything against it. Hey Han, you dream of playing for Bulgaria when you grow up? Follow in Krum’s footsteps?” Minho asks as he takes a step forward. Jisung’s breath hitches.

“I mean yeah, that’s the plan really. I love quidditch, I basically live and breathe it. Bulgaria is my favorite team so…” Jisung trails off. Now that Minho is standing so close to him, he finds it hard to breathe or focus on anything. The Ravenclaw lets out a slow hum.

“Where does your parents work?”

“Pardon?” What a weird question.

“Where do they work?” Jisung bites his lip. Is Minho going to look down at him for telling the truth? He has this vision that Minho comes from a very powerful pureblood family. Jisung does too, except for the powerful part.

“Ministry of magic. Both.” He mumbles and digs in the soil underneath the grass with the tip of his shoe.

“That’s what I thought.” Minho doesn’t push the subject further, much to Jisung’s content. “Now it’s my turn to give you some unwanted advice. Quidditch is just a normal sport, just like football-”

“Just like what?” Jisung scrunches his face up. He doesn’t know what sport Minho is talking about. Minho stares at him, almost in a trance, before he snaps out of it and shakes his head.

“Nothing. Good bye, Han.” And then he starts to walk again. Jisung didn’t sign up for all this extra exercising that unexpectedly came along with thanking Minho.

“Why do you even play then? If you have no passion for quidditch, why do you play it?” Jisung pants heavily where he’s hunched over with both hands on his knees. Minho stares into blank space.

“It’s simple. The snitch is something hard to attain and when I get it I bask in the adrenaline rush of achieving something that’s supposed to be on the verge of unattainable. Then the rush wears off and that’s about it until the next game.” That sounds like a shit explanation. Jisung finds himself wheezing a bit.

“You might as well just sleep around with people. It gives the same “rush” you so desperately chase except here you don’t steal anyone else’s position-”

Minho pulls out his wand and points it at Jisung. It’s made out of acacia wood and has a phoenix feather core, is 14 inches long and pliant. The wand fit like a glove to Minho and that’s why Jisung can’t help but to tumble backwards just the tiniest bit.

“I should have let you fall to your death during the match today.” He hisses as he stands in a tense way, showcasing how his walls are up and signalizing that he doesn’t want Jisung to get closer.

“You wouldn’t have.” Jisung focuses his eyes on Minho’s.

“Do you really want to risk your life to find out if you’re right?” Minho continues to hiss. “You think I can sleep around with people but I don’t. You think I don’t have the guts to kill you but I have. I just don’t like gore or broken bones.” Minho pockets his wand and steps closer to Jisung. “I always thought that if I were to kill someone then suffocation would be the way to go.”

Jisung smiles at Minho who still looks like he wants to kill him. It’s cute really. Jisung is a lot of things and whilst he sometimes is a shy and nervous mess around Minho, he also isn’t a coward.

“I would gladly die by suffocation if it was due to you kissing me until I die from not breaking the kiss.” Minho stops in his tracks and stares at Jisung. His silence makes Jisung’s confident surge. “Do you want to try?” Minho continues to stare at him and Jisung makes the bold decision to grab onto the Ravenclaw’s tie. He gets pushed away in the same breath.

“Hundred points from Gryffindor.” Minho declares as he sets off again. Jisung doesn’t follow him this time and instead chooses to stay behind and reflect. He’s definitely blown every chance with Minho if he ever had the tiniest one to begin with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I don't know what house I should place Changbin in, plz help?? Like I literally can see him in all four houses??? Also, please leave kudos/comments/your thoughts or feedback because they make me v happy and I'm stressed lol. Why do you think Minho dislikes Krum and quidditch? Next update will probably be on Friday or Saturday if I get the time to write ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way of how a boggart works, I hope that doesn't bother anyone <3 This is a very.. filled to the brim chapter? And thank you guys for all the comments and opinions about the chapter and also about Changbin, I love reading feedback and opinions <3
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of blood and panic attacks.

“Jisung, you’re probably the worst flirter in the world.”

Jisung would have been offended by his best friend’s statement if it wasn’t for the fact that he had a much more important task at hands, more specifically, _in,_ his hands. He stares down at the pentagon shaped box that he’s holding and takes his sweet time appreciating the surprisingly intricate design it has for what it actually contains, a chocolate frog. Jisung taps the box two times with his pointer before he switches over to tracing the gold coloured crescent moons that somehow shine against the navy blue background of the box even if it’s just matte. There’s no point in denying it, Jisung is a sucker for the little things, the little details and the things that really aren’t necessary for a product yet somehow is still there.

“You’re just projecting.” Jisung manages to breathe out as his right pointer begins to play with the opening of the box. Felix lets out a huff so powerful that it ruffles the top of Jisung’s dark chestnut coloured hair.

“I can’t be projecting. Projecting is when you call someone out for one of your own bad habits. I can’t project me being a bad flirter because I never flirt. I’m just trying to tell you that you’re shit. And not like, you’re _the _shit, you’re actually just like generally shit-”

“Okay thanks I think I got it.” Jisung replies, a bit annoyed as he thumbs with the opening and lifts it a couple of millimeters before closing it again.

“-like you’re shit at flirting, you’re shit at being a captain, you’re shit at-” Felix continues to drawl on.

“By Merlin’s beard, I get it, Felix? Okay? Just, shut up, I’m trying to eat a chocolate frog over here.” Jisung scowls and shakes his head in an attempt to bring his focus back to the chocolate frog box in front of him.

“Oh is that what you were doing? I thought you were like appreciating the design of it or something.” Felix’s words makes him blush and cough a bit. It does maybe, just maybe, sound a tiny bit silly when his thoughts and actions are voiced out loud.

“I uh-”

“Bloody hell, you totally were. By Merlin, you’re such a nerd. No wonder you’re still a virgin.” Jisung waves his hands around to try and swat Felix away. The portrait opens and Jisung sits up in the red satin draped sofa and looks over it. He immediately breaks out into a grin when he sees that it’s Chan who’s entered.

“Chan!” The blonde clutches his poor and probably overworked heart when Jisung’s voice catches him off guard. “Felix says that me analysing chocolate frogs is the reason why I’m still a virgin!”

Chan tears his brown eyes away from Jisung to look at Felix who is standing against the back of the sofa. He cocks an eyebrow before he shakes his head.

“Felix you shouldn’t go around spreading lies-” Jisung smirks as he sees Felix’s baffled face. He looks pretty stupid with his mouth hanging open.

“Thank you!”

“-the reason why Jisung is still a virgin is because he has no sex appeal what so ever.”

“Wait what?” Felix roars with laughter and topples over, hand clutching his stomach. “I totally have sex appeal!” Jisung has to use the top of his voice to drown out Felix’s laughter that he begins to hate more and more for every second. All he wanted to do was eat his goddamn chocolate frog in peace.

Chan snorts at Jisung’s reply. He shrugs off his Gryffindor robe and neatly folds and hangs it over the headrest of the red armchair that’s placed just by the common room’s sofa. Chan rolls up the sleeves of his long white button up shirt before he throws himself horizontally over the armchair, legs dangling off the armrest and right hand touching the floor. He loosens up his scarlet and gold tie and lets out an exhausted groan. Jisung doesn’t know why he’s tired but he makes a mental note to ask him why later. Firstly, Jisung needs to defend his pride.

“You have no sex appeal Jisung, face it! Or don’t, it actually looks funnier when you _think_ that you’re all hot and stuff.” Felix giggles happily to himself as he finally decides to sit his ass down on the sofa that Jisung is sitting in.

“I do!” Jisung almost yells.

“Then prove it! Be sexy!” Felix shouts back and crosses his arms whilst giving Jisung a meaningly look.

Jisung licks his lips nervously before sinking his snaggletooth into his lower lip and closing his right eye. Chan who leaned forward in his armchair to witness the expression that Jisung just pulled breaks out laughing. Felix just shakes his head.

“Poor thing. I think Jisung needs a hearing aid. I told you to look sexy, not look like you’re a constipated donkey.” The blonde says and grimaces. “I hope you’re not trying to get Minho into bed by pulling those faces-”

“Why not? If he does then that increases your chances at getting together with Minho, right?” Chan asks in a serious tone. Jisung blinks as he looks back and forth between his two best friends who are staring at each other with unreadable expressions.

Jisung suddenly remembers that he hasn’t eaten his chocolate frog. He begins to thumb at the opening again before Felix decides to open his stupid mouth.

“Yeah but it wouldn’t be fair if I was the only one who gets Minho since Jisung likes him as well.”

It’s a pity that so many wizards and witches gets annoyed at how the chocolate frogs act like they’re alive. Personally, Jisung finds it absolutely thrilling to chase around and try and catch the jumping chocolate frogs-

“So what? Are you guys going to try and be in a poly monogamous relationship with Minho then?” Chan snorts from the armchair, voice dripping with disbelief. Jisung bites on the inside of his cheek as finally opens the blue and gold box and stares down at the croaking chocolate frog in it.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to insinuate.” Felix yells, almost upset at this point.

The enchanted chocolate frog lets out another croak as it lifts its head. It’s wicked how detailed the makers were, making it look like the frog actually has the ability to look around and have a sense of direction. Jisung immediately cringes at himself when he realizes that the chocolate frog probably has a better sense of direction than he has as his mind flashes back to when he had stood in front of Slytherin’s common room for an hour before he realized that it indeed wasn’t the bathroom that he was looking for.

“How do you plan on being in a polymonagamous relationship? You don’t even like Jisung that way!” Jisung smirks as the frog stretches and leaps out from the box onto the patterned carpets on the ground. Thank Merlin for house elves being a thing.

“I do!” Felix announces.

“No you don’t!” Chan laughs in disbelief and Jisung snaps his eyes up.

“Why wouldn’t he like me? What’s so wrong with liking me?” Jisung frowns and stares at Chan questioningly.

By now, Jisung has completely forgotten the joy and excitement he had been bubbling up in him at the thought of chasing the chocolate frog. During his first and second years at Hogwarts, Jisung had spent his free time chasing chocolate frogs as a way to practise catching snitches since he hadn’t been good enough to join the actual quidditch team at that time. Felix had always made fun of him for doing it but in the end it had actually worked out and Chan had also at the same time managed to eat way too many chocolate frogs than what a wizard should consume for free for two entire years. It had been a win win situation, at least up until he had found Chan crying on the boy’s bathroom floor, this time being the actual bathroom and not in front of Slytherin’s common room, because he had gained fifteen pounds in a year.

Chan eyes the chocolate frog jumping around on the floor before fixating his gaze on Jisung.

“Nothing wrong with liking you, I just can’t picture you and Felix like...kissing, you know?” The prefect continues to explain as he waves around with his left hand when he can’t find the word he’s looking for.

“Are you saying that I’m a bad kisser?” The freckled blonde asks with a tilt of his head and eyes filled with so much fury that they could burn down Hogwarts if they felt like it. Chan sputters at Felix’s question.

“That’s not what I said at all! I wouldn’t know that since I haven’t kissed you. If I didn’t know better then I would think you were asking me to kiss you.” Chan mutters as he plays with his Gryffindor tie.

“Why would I want you to kiss me?” Felix barks out in an offended voice.

“It was a joke! By Merlin, you’re so touchy today. I wouldn’t do it anyway, kiss you, that is.” Chan adds as he shifts position until he’s sitting like a normal person in the arm chair.

“I don’t want you to kiss me! Just, UGH, you’re so annoying Chan. I already told you I like Minho.” Felix yells.

“And me-” Jisung adds in.

“And Jisung!” Felix fills in.

Chan stares at them like they’re both batshit crazy.

“Fine! Kiss Jisung then if you’re so fucking in love with him!” Chan huffs out as he leans back in the armchair and crosses his arms over his white clad chest. “Go on then!”

Felix and Jisung stare at each other in panic before they slowly inches closer to each other. Felix lips leaves his own in the same breath that they collide clumsily with Jisung’s. The peck doesn’t feel like anything, no sparks, no mental notes about how Felix smells and tastes like, and Jisung grimaces at it. Chan sits as if someone has stupefied him.

“I think I’ll head to bed.” He mumbles as he gets off from the armchair so fast that he knocks it over.

By reflex, Felix also stands up from the sofa. There’s a squelching sound and Jisung watches Felix when he lifts his foot up only to curse when he sees the crushed chocolate frog sticking to the sole of his black shoe. Chan lets out a hoarse laugh as he grabs his robe from the armchair and throws it over his arm.

“Looks like people’s hopes aren’t the only thing you crush.” He spits out as and Jisung can almost see the venom that Chan’s voice is laced with as he opens his mouth.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix yells after him but Chan just sprints up the stairs to their dormitory. The door shuts behind Chan and Felix turns to ask Jisung the same question, albeit a bit calmer now. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jisung wouldn’t know, that’s for sure, so he just shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his new wizarding card from the chocolate frog box. His face scrunches up as he looks at the unfamiliar name on the bottom of the card.

“Who the hell is Blenheim Stalk?” He grimaces as he shows Felix his new card. Felix takes the card from Jisung’s hand and inspects it.

“Stalk was a muggle expert. He wrote many books that dealt with topics such as Muggles who notice magic. You haven’t heard about him?” Felix asks with raised eyebrows. Jisung shakes his head no.

“Why would I care about Muggles?” He asks with a yawn and stretches out his legs in front of him before smacking his lips together. “They’re a tad bit boring, don’t you think?”

Growing up in a pureblood family, he had no reason whatsoever to care about muggles. They existed, Jisung knew that, but that was that and Jisung didn’t see why he shouldn’t just leave it at that. Felix shakes his head beside him.

“Why would I think that they’re boring? They have their own magical world, just without magic. We were born as magical but Muggles, Muggles have built themselves computers and technology, stuff that they didn’t know could exist like a hundred years ago. It’s pretty fascinating to me.” Felix mumbles as he turns the card over in his hand. Jisung cracks an eye open to glance at Felix and stretches his arms over his head.

“So you wanna trade my Stalk card for your-”

“Absolutely not.” Felix deadpans and Jisung whines loudly.

“But you didn’t even let me finish-”

“Don’t need to. All your cards are shit anyway.” Jisung’s left hand gets grabbed by Felix’s right one. Felix presses the silver card back into Jisung’s hand and gives it a pat. “Including this one.”

Felix gets up from the sofa and fixes his cloak that has bunched up and creased from sitting down.

“Are you going to head to bed?” Jisung suppresses a yawn as he curls and uncurls his toes. He feels himself getting tired.

“No. I’ll just use the bathroom. I don’t feel like sleeping in the same dormitory as Chan today, so I’ll sleep on the couch.” Felix explains as he shifts his weight on the carpet. “Jisung?”

Jisung gives himself a tiny slap on the cheek to keep himself awake.

“Yeah?” Felix licks his lips nervously.

“Am I a bad kisser?” Jisung blinks up at his worried best friend and breaks out into a smirk.

“Yeah.” Felix jolts back a bit. “But you could always practise your kissing skills on Chan.”

Jisung’s smirk gets erased almost instantly as Felix pulls out his wand from his front pocket and points it at him.

“Felix no, please don-”

“_Silencio"_ Felix whispers as he draws a bowl in the air before he flicks his wand down. He smiles at Jisung who’s squirming in the sofa as he leaves the common room.

Jisung tries to groan but nothing comes out, so he just lets his head rest against the headrest of the sofa. A minute or so later, Chan appears at the end of the staircase. Jisung tries to scream at him and starts waving his hands around and Chan gives him a funny look. He silently pleads Chan to undo the spell but Chan only shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you did but you probably brought this on yourself.” And then Chan disappears as well.

Jisung isn’t sure if he needs new friends or if he is the one who needs to start acting like a better friend.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Merlin bless Hufflepuffs for existing. Jisung had always had a soft spot for the students at Hogwarts who were always strutting around in their black and yellow robes, minding their own business and nothing more. Same thing couldn’t be said about certain other houses. His soft spot and love for Hufflepuffs grows even bigger when he grabs onto the sleeves of two certain Hufflepuffs the day after the silencio incident and drags them with him until all three of them are standing under the now withering pear tree in the clock tower courtyard. They blink at him after turning around to see who they had been escorted by. Woojin’s face lights up immediately when he recognizes who’s standing in front of him. It makes Jisung want to coo and squish his cheeks even if he’s a hundred percent sure that Woojin could easily take him down if he felt like it. His duality is something Jisung had always admired about him.

“Hello Jisung! Glad to see you’re doing alright after the quidditch match!” Woojin smiles as he gives Jisung’s shoulder a pat.

“You shouldn’t pull something like that again. There’s a lot of body parts we can magically grow back with a potion or spell but your neck isn’t one of them.” Changbin scolds him in a low voice as he looks at Jisung with a stern gaze. By now, Jisung has learned that the Hufflepuff’s stern gaze is just something he puts up to hide how worried he actually is underneath it all.

Jisung pulls Changbin into a hug to reassure him that he won’t do it again. Changbin tentatively hugs him back for a second or two before he pushes him away and worriedly looks around.

“Dude, stop! What if Hyunjin and Jeongin sees me like this?” He frets and Jisung can’t help but to roll his eyes. He wants to make a nasty remark about those pesky Slytherins but he remembers that cat’s got his tongue. Or well, Felix’s has got his tongue, more specifically. Point being, Jisung can’t understand how Changbin still worries about his Slytherin friends finding him doing something that includes physical affection, it’s been seven years after all and Hyunjin is still probably one of the most clingiest students in the school.

“Are Slytherins not allowed to cuddle their friends?” Woojin asks and cocks his eyebrow. The male sounds like he’s really thinking it over. “I think we all deserve love, Slytherins included.”

“Woojin they don’t cuddle, they’re too cool for that kind of stuff.” Changbin insists and Jisung once again gets reminded about when Hyunjin piggybacked Jeongin all the way from the east tower to the dungeons. But that was a long time ago, so maybe it doesn’t count. Like, it was a whole four days ago so it’s basically considered history now.

“Oh Changbin, one day you’ll learn to accept the fact that you’re a Hufflepuff.” Woojin smiles and ruffles Changbin’s black hair.

“I wasn’t _supposed_ to be placed in Hufflepuff, I just happened to do a Freudian slip when the Sorting hat asked me where I wanted to be placed.” Jisung has no idea what the hell Changbin is on about. “Jisung, you know what I’m talking about, right?”

Jisung mouths a “no” which makes Changbin scrunch his nose up in frustration. It would look cute if Jisung wasn’t in dire need to get his ability to speak back before their defence against the dark arts class.

“How is he supposed to know that? He’s a pureblood!” Woojin counters with and Jisung rolls his eyes. He really needs his voice back.

He taps Woojin’s shoulder twice and opens his mouth. Woojin blinks at him for a few seconds before it looks like someone’s casted lumos on his brain.

“Are you hungry? Here, I’ve got a chocolate frog!”

Jisung doesn’t get the time to say no before he feels how Woojin presses a chocolate frog into his mouth. He closes his mouth and chews somewhat irritable on the croakoa candy. Jisung swallows and tries to scream. Changbin and Woojin stare at him in confusion.

“You need to use your voice Jisung.” Woojin says with a faint smile, as if he doesn’t want to offend Jisung. Jisung shakes his head and begins to gesture vividly with his hands and tries to scream again. “What is he trying to say?”

Changbin shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe he’s allergic to croakoa?” He suggests and Jisung face palms before he begins to tug at his hair. What is he supposed to do to get these two dimwits to understand that he can’t speak-

“Someone’s thrown silencio at him, you lightbulbs.” Jisung head snaps up as he sees Minho making his way to them, hands shoved deep down in the pockets of his Ravenclaw robes. You’d think that after seven years, Jisung would have learned to calm down whenever he sees Minho, but his heart beats just as fast as it did the first day he saw him.

Minho looks at Jisung with bored eyes that rake over his body. Woojin and Changbin turn their heads to speak with him.

“Oh! Can you unmute him?” Changbin asks as he eyes the Ravenclaw prefect warily. Minho doesn’t take his eyes of Jisung but tilts his head.

“Why should I? I think I prefer him when he isn’t speaking.” Jisung sort of want to punch Minho but like with his mouth. Woojin shakes his head before he pulls out his wand.

“_Sonorus_!” Woojin exclaims and Jisung blinks slowly as a pregnant silence sets between the four of them. He has no idea if the counter curse has worked so he opens his mouth and-

“By Merlin, I can speak agai-”

“Five points from Gryffindor.” Minho interrupts with and Jisung’s mouth falls agape.

“What? Why?” Jisung yells.

“Because your voice is annoying.” Minho doesn’t go more into detail than that. “Defence against the dark arts is about to start. I’ll take away one house point for every second you’re late.”

And then Minho turns around and walks back into the castle.

“Can’t believe he wasn’t placed in Slytherin.” Woojin mumbles as he watches Minho retreating.

“Five points from Hufflepuff!” He yells back.

Jisung stares in awe before Woojin lets out a small “oh!”.

“Hey, I forgot to give you the wizard card that came with the frog.” Woojin smiles at Jisung as he presses a card into Jisung’s open palm. “I heard that you and Felix collect those.”

“Thank you Woojin.” He smiles back at him and tells Woojin and Changbin to hurry to the lesson. Only when they’re out of view does Jisung check whose card he’s gotten.

He groans at the familiar face of Blenheim Stalk but shoves the card down into his pocket anyway.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Where did you go?” Jisung huffs in annoyance as he brushes off imaginary dusts and straightens out the lines of his Gryffindor robes as he slides into his spot next to Chan.

“Away from you two.” As if that wasn’t obvious enough. Chan is about to reply but bites his tongue as Snape enters the classroom and does that little snape walk that looks like a mixture between a passive aggressive walk and an “I really need to use the bathroom” walk. Snape stops when he reaches something that looks like a brown wardrobe with mirrored walls.

“Today we shall be using a boggart. We will face whatever we know, or don’t know, brings us the most fear in life.” He announces and the class groans.

“But professor, we’ve already practised on a boggart during our third year.” Felix speaks up from Jisung’s other side. Snape lazily looks at Felix.

“It is repetition for your upcoming N.E.W.Ts. and it’s also to see if you are able to overcome your new fears that have developed under the school years. Although, I understand that this could be seen as a waste of time for someone like you Lee who probably still has the same fears that you’ve had since your first year here.” Felix clenches his jaw as Snape comes to look at him. He walks back to the wardrobe and continues his lecture.

“There will be times where bad things will cause disruption in either your world or in society itself. Whilst we can not predict future wars or how our enemies will act, we do have the ability to save ourselves from being our own worst enemy and from drowning in our internal fears. If you are not able to overcome your own fears, and I say this not because I consider the majority of you to be able to handle the truth but because I know that you aren’t, you will instantly fail in life. In times of external darkness-” Snape opens the wardrobe and the boggart transforms into a light black veil that floats up before covering all of the classroom and the students. “-we need to be strong enough to be our own light. _Riddikulus!"_

Snape points his wand at the black veil and Jisung watches in awe, along with the rest of the class, as the veil gets lifted, hovers above them before it gets warped around. The black veil gathers up the material and swirls it around itself in the air until it has formed a bridal gown. The students let out a string of “wow”s before the bridal gown flies around in the air and engulfs Felix’s body. Jisung blinks as Felix shrieks at the bridal gown that’s hugging him.

“Fear of commitment is a common internal fear.” Snape says as he saunters back to the wardrobe. “It’s also a completely irrational and stupid fear. Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Felix huffs as he tries to wiggle out of the gown as the others laugh at him.

“I can’t get it off.” He whines and looks at Jisung with pleading eyes.

“That’s because it’s a boggart, you idiot. Use Riddikulus.” Minho hisses from the side, obviously unamused by the lack of focus the class has.

“Is mocking people who have feelings for you a hobby of yours, Minho?” Chan growls as he crosses his arms in front of Minho. Both Jisung and Felix’s eyes widen. This...this certainly wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about. Maybe you should help your /boyfriend/ here do something about the boggart.”

“He’s not my boyfriend, what are you on about?”

“No, what are _you_ on about?” Minho questions as Felix finally raises his wand.

“_Riddikulus_!”

The black veil transforms into a pair of black underwear with heart shaped kisses on them.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Jisung counts the seconds tick by. In the end, he can’t even bring himself to laugh as the boggart changes into a sorting hat in front of Changbin and Changbin turns it into a normal hat with two spider like legs. The students applaud Changbin and Hyunjin pulls him into a loving headlock before dragging him away. The room goes quiet as Jisung’s shoes make the floorboards creak as he walks until he stands in front of the wardrobe that the boggart has retreated back to again. Jisung pulls out his wand and clutches it as whatever the boggart has changed into thrashes itself against the wardrobe, making it rumble. It wants to be let out. It’s only him left and then Minho and then he never has to do this shit ever again. He’s always hated boggarts, he’s always found it cruel to include them in their curriculum.

“I would ask you if you were ready but frankly I don’t care so here we go.” Snape mumbles as he can’t hide the fact that he’s incredibly bored of the students. The professor instructs Jisung to take a step forward so that he’s in clear view of the boggart and Jisung can’t do anything but comply.

The wardrobe rumbles again before everything goes still. The knob of the wardrobe turns and the door opens with a loud creak. Jisung’s breath hitches when he sees Minho standing in the wardrobe. This can’t be right, he isn’t afraid of Minho. Sure, maybe sometimes he’s afraid of how Minho will reply if he was ever to confess, but he isn’t /afraid of Minho/. He can hear Hyunjin and Jeongin giggle from where they’re standing at the back of the class with the rest of the students but Jisung can’t bring himself to look away from Minho who isn’t the real Minho in the wardrobe. Boggart Minho takes a step out of the wardrobe and the action makes Jisung squint. Normally, Minho isn’t that pale, he’s never been that pale, and it’s true that Minho has some dark circles under his eyes but not hollow in the way that the Minho in front of him has. If Jisung didn’t know better, he would probably think that Minho in front of him was actually deadly sick-

Minho’s eyes roll backwards into his eye sockets and his head is the first body part to hit the floor. He doesn’t understand what’s going on until he sees the blood that begins to flow out from Minho’s head as easily as the water runs from the faucets in the prefect bathroom that Chan has told him about.

“No...NO!” Jisung screams as he drops to his knees and attempts to crawl forward to Minho.

His knees give up though as he feels himself paralysed as the blood keeps spilling out from the left side of Minho’s skull. The blood is spreading over the floor and Jisung retches as he watches it reach him. It mixes together with the scarlet of his robes too well. Jisung hates it. He paws at the blood underneath him as he tries to wipe it up or stop it with his hands or clothes. His breathing becomes erratic which is okay at first but then he can’t remember how to breathe at all. He doesn’t need to know how to breathe, the only thing he needs to know is how to cure Minho. He needs to save him but he doesn’t have band aids, he doesn’t know what spell to use and by Merlin, when he tries to stand up he just slips on the blood again. There’s voices that ring in his ears but Jisung can’t make them out.

“Don’t interfere!”

“But professor, he’s having a panic attack!” Maybe it’s Felix, maybe it’s Chan, he knows that it’s one of them anyway.

“He needs to _learn._ Han is no exception.” The same voice that ordered his friends continues. “Stay back!”

Jisung recognizes the faint sound of footsteps hurrying along the floors. He lets out a yell as he register movements in the corner of his right eye. The footsteps doesn’t stop. What if they’re trying to take Minho away? He needs to save Minho from whatever it is that’s approaching.

“Lee, I said stay _back_!” The footsteps doesn’t falter. “You leave me no choice. _Petrifi_-”

“_Stupefy_!” Someone yells and Jisung lets out a pained cry as a red stream of light shoots over his head. Shocked noises are heard as the other voice goes quiet at the spell and Jisung struggles to breathe.

Someone’s arm wraps around his waist and pulls him so he’s sitting up. The person presses up against him and keeps their arm around his waist.

“Han, you need to focus. Riddikulus. Use Riddikulus.” Jisung flails around, trying to push whoever is behind him off. He needs to save Minho, why doesn’t anybody understand?

The stranger doesn’t care or atleast doesn’t pay any attention to the words and instead tighten their grip around his waist and pulls up his wand. Jisung barely registers how his wand is being pressed into his hand. The stranger wraps their hand around Jisung’s where he’s holding the handle of his wand.

“Han, listen to me. It’s not _real_. Riddikulus. Say it with me, Riddikulus.” Jisung shakes his head, no. This is real and he needs to save Minho. Why can’t this person just let him go? He can’t even see because of all his tears.

“No. No I need-I need to save Min-”

“Please, please say it. Say it and Minho will be saved. Laugh, and Minho will be saved.” The stranger whispers into his ear. “Feed me and I live, give me a drink and I die. What am I? An alcoholic.”

Jisung feels bad because he laughs at the joke when Minho is dying in front of him. Between tried laughter he lifts his wand.

“_Riddikulus_.”

The blood on the floor stops spreading for a second and then retracts by flowing back in the direction it came from. Jisung watches with wide and confused eyes as the blood flows back into Minho’s skull and fixes the crack in it. Minho stands up in front of him and when Jisung opens his eyes again he sees Minho standing in a pink tutu with pink clip on cat ears on him and a wagging tail. He looks absolutely ridiculous. Jisung laughs, a bit confused until Snape furiously walks over to him.

“How dare you? How dare you cast a curse on a professor?” Jisung blinks up in confusion. He doesn’t understand. “100 points from Ravenclaw.”

Last time he checked, he was still in Gryffindor. Jisung doesn’t like Ravenclaws, they’re all stupid. He jolts as he feels the arm around his waist retract. Jisung whips his head around and sees Minho get on his feet.

“A person dying is not something you can control. It’s something external that you can’t do anything about. Professor, you told us that this would be internal or irrational fears, this wasn’t one of them. I didn’t break any rules.” Minho says, as calm as ever but Jisung swears he can see Minho shooting darts of ice from his eyes.

“You do not, under _any_ conditions, curse a teacher!” Snape yells at Minho.

“And since when was it okay to make your students hyperventilate and get a panic attack just to teach them a lesson?” Minho’s voice is actually shaking with anger now and Jisung quickly wobbles onto his legs.

“I’ll let the headmaster know about this.”

“If you want to lose your spot as a teacher then by all means, don’t let me stop you.” Minho bites back and spreads his arms.

“Class dismissed.” Snape mutters as he exits the classroom.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Jisung doesn’t leave when the rest of the class does. Chan and Felix both send him worried looks as they exit but he doesn’t return them. Minho stays behind as well and Jisung can’t help but to wonder why. Maybe it’s a sign? Minho never stays behind, this must be fate. Jisung looks at Minho who’s standing with his back against one of the desks, hands gripping the edges of it to keep himself up. This is it, he has to tell him now otherwise he will explode. All those seven years and what had Jisung done to prove he was worthy of being a Gryffindor, to prove that he /belonged/ in Gryffindor? Nothing. So he made the decision to let this exact moment be the one where he showed both himself and the rest of the world why he was a Gryffindor. He clears his throat and Minho massages his temples at the sound.

“Minho?” Jisung asks and surprises himself with how steady his voice comes out. The subject of his everlasting crush looks up at him with tired eyes. Jisung sort of wants to tuck him into bed and pet his hair but he needs to pinch himself so he doesn’t start to giggle from out of nowhere.

“Yes? What do you want to say? Don’t just stand there and stare at me like that.” Minho says with a sigh as he nods at Jisung.

Jisung swallows around nothing before he almost runs forward to Minho, upsetting the collected dust on the floor that now begins to swivel around the floor boards as if a tornado had just erupted. He places his hands beside Minho’s on the desk and stands with his legs wide apart so that Minho’s outstretched ones have enough space to either move or knee Jisung if he feels like it. His heart begins to race and he can’t help but to pant loudly as he stares at Minho who is staring back at him and by Merlin what is he supposed to do now? They’ve never held eye contact this long, that’s gotta count as something? Right?

“Were you going to say something or were you just going to stand here and brag about the fact that you drank butterbeer for breakfast?” Minho asks and Jisung immediately closes his mouth. Fuck, maybe he should have brushed his teeth twice this morning. Maybe he should call this whole thing off.

But when Minho gives him a smirk, Jisung loses it. He can’t keep these feelings inside anymore. Minho needs to know how beautiful and breathtaking he is and how the mere mention of his name can make Jisung feels as if he’s drank two goblets of Felix Felicis.

“I like you Minho.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ending on a cliffhanger? That certainly hasn't been done nine million times before. Anyway, I had to cut the chapter there cuz it was getting too long. Sorry for making Snape such a b*tch here ahhhhh. There's probably a lot of character who's portrayal you don't like here yet but please know that I'm going to try my best to develop most of these characters. Kudos and comments/opinions/feedback etc are v v appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Profanity and bullying plus not beta read.

“I want a butterbeer. Heavy on the beer, light on the butter.” 

The bartender, busy with cleaning a dirty glass with an even dirtier rag, looks up as he gives Jisung a tenacious once over. With his eyes still on Jisung, and hands still busied with the glass and rag, he turns slightly to bark out something over his shoulder to a house elf. Jisung lazily eyes the wooden menu that hangs over the barrels behind the wooden till that doubles as the cash register before he leans over the till until he’s close enough for the bartender to hear him again. A nod and then the passing of five knuts from one hand to another. 

Finding his best friends whilst holding a pint of butterbeer that threatens to spill over in one hand and balancing a plate of dainties in the other is hard enough as it is, but the mixed demography of students and old, sick wizards that are filling in at Hog’s Head inn is making the quest almost impossible.

”You look even more like shit than you usually do. Also, something smells weird and I’m not trying to say it has something to do with you but everything was smelling like normal until you came.” Looks like he found them after all.

”Oh hello.” Jisung says with fake cheeriness lacing his voice as he takes a seat on a grangly looking wooden stool that feels as if it’s going to break in any second. ”Sorry for interrupting your date like this.”

His theory is proven right as Felix delivers a hard kick to his shin which in turn makes him reel back. The unevenly distributed weight gets too much for the stool and it emits a low whine just before it gives away completely and breaks. Jisung blinks up in confusion at Chan and Felix from where he’s now sitting in a pile of wooden splinters.

”I know I’ve gained a few pounds but I didn’t think it was_ that_ bad.” He exclaims as he takes Chan’s outstretched hand and gets hauled up by the latter. Felix hidea and turns his head in shame as he mouths ”I don’t know them” to the wizards sitting at the table next to them.

”It’s not you.” And then, to the broken stool; ”_Reparo_.” 

Chan gives the panting house elf that had come running at the sound a smile as it nods its head before scurrying back to the bar, barely evading getting stomped on on the way back.

Jisung, on the other hand, doesn’t have as much luck as the house elf when it comes to evading Felix’s glare over the rim of the latter’s glass of pumpkin juice. 

”What?” He innocently asks as he bats his lashes at a close to fuming Felix.

”It’s shoddy-”

”It has gotten better”

”Has not”

”It’s _cheap!_”

”It is terrible! And the way they treat the house elves here-”

”You’re not Hermione Granger, Felix! And you’ll never be! Now, I’m going sit here and eat my plate of profiteroles in peace to distract myself from the fact that I’m heart broken.” Jisung declares as he picks up a puffy profiterol that’s dripping in chocolate in an almost obscene way. 

”Are you going to eat all those by yourself?” Chan asks as his eyes loyally follow the way the profiterol makes its way from plate to Jisung’s mouth.

”Yeah, are you going to eat all those by yourself? You do know there isn’t a spell to get rid of stomach fat, right?” Felix asks as he eyes the plate with an expression that quickly morphes from curiosity to disgust. 

”Sure there is-!” Jisung gives him a dismissal wave and then continues between mouthfuls of profiterol. ”-Abducto reducto or something.”

”I wasn’t asking because I’m concerned about your healthy, I’m asking because I want one.” Chan says as he licks his lips and stretches over Jisung’s side of the table. A tiny ”ouch” is exclaimed when Jisung slaps his greedy hand.

”Excuse you? What do you think you’re doing?” Jisung stares at Chan with a bewildered look. Chan stares back, a bit more confused. ”These profiteroles are only for heartbroken people. Are you heartbroken?”

”A little bit.” Chan says as he stares back at Jisung.

The staring contest goes on for a couple of seconds before Jisung pushes his plate forward by a mere inch.

”You can have_ one._”

”Sweet!” Chan says as he gobbles down three in one bite.

”Sorry but I think I must have missed something. Why is Chan being heartbroken all of a sudden?” Felix asks Jisung who shrugs his shoulders. 

“Nevermind that. Jisung, what exactly happened?” 

“Yeah, what happened. Judging by the nakedness of your ring finger I would suppose that it didn’t go too well?” Jisung sticks out his tongue as he yanks his hand back from Felix who was examining it.

“I’m sure it went well, don’t listen to Felix, he’s just being a jealous pessimist.” Chan grabs Jisung’s hand between his and looks him in the eye. “Now, we want you to know that we’re very proud of you. Confessing your feelings is a hard thing that demands bravery. You did exactly what a true Gryffindor would do.”

Chan smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze. Then his other best friend leans over the table and nods in agreement.   
  


“And rejecting you is a decision that calls for an IQ of over 80, and so Minho did exactly what a true Ravenclaw would do.”

“That’s not helping, Felix” Chan says between gritted teeth.

“I need a drink.” Jisung mumbles as he takes a sip of his foaming butterbeer. He chokes as a laugh bubbles up. “You’d be surprised, really. It was going pretty well for quite some time. He, Minho that is, was all like “yes Han, I _do_ want to have your children, and yes Han I absolutely _do_ think you’re the bravest Gryffindor in the school-”

“That sounds like a lie-” 

“Wait hold on, let him speak.” Chan hushes as he grabs Felix's arm in warning, clearly amused at Jisung's rambling. 

Felix goes still at Chan’s grip.

“-and then he was all like I _do_ want to have a happy family with you and I _do_ want to see us get all teary eyed when we send our kids off to their first day of Montessori school.”

“Sorry, what school did you say?” Felix furrows his brows and Chan scrunches his face up.

“_Montessori_.” Jisung says in a mock French accent as he pulls a face and hugs his pint of butterbeer with both his hands.

“Oh! Maybe it’s the French wizarding school?” Chan says. 

Unbeknownst to the three best friends, they’ve managed to accumulate a rather impressive amount of eavesdroppers, both from Hogwarts’ student body but also random wizards.

“That’s Beauxbatons, you dimwit. And you’ve got cream on your nose.” Felix ever so kindly points out.

“That’s a _girls_ school. You’re telling me there’s not a single wizard in France? That they only have witches over there?” Chan counters as he raises his eyebrows at Felix.

“I never said that.” Felix snaps at him. “But if there was another French school for witchcraft, I’d surely know about it. It has got to be a muggle school.”

Felix’s theory makes Jisung’s ears pique again.

“See? That’s what I told him as well. Said “What’s that, a school for muggles? I wouldn’t put my children through that type of hell” and then he got all crossed with me for whatever reason and left.” Jisung sighs as he tilts his head back to empty the last of his pint.

A pregnant silence follows. It takes Jisung a couple of seconds before he understands that he’s the reason for it. Everybody in the crowded Hogs’ Inn had just listened to his little confession.

“So goody two shoes Lee is a mudblood then?” An unfamiliar voice belonging to a tall, lanky male dressed in Slytherin robes and outerwear in the same house colours asks. 

The male gives them a nasty smirk that showcases his yellow teeth. His compagnie consisting of four other Slytherin students start to whistle and exclaims mocking “oh’s”. 

“Knew there was something off about him.” A long haired blonde Slytherin girl butts in.

“By Merlin, I can’t wait for the day Dumbledore resigns. If you ask me, he’s been too soft on who he’s letting in at Hogwarts.” This time it’s a red headed sixth year that piques up.

“Well nobody did ask you, did they?” Jisung words sound a bit slurred as he gets up from the stool, hands gripping the table for support. He raises his index finger as his mouth drops open and eyelids flutter shut for a second. “And matter of factly, if you actually did ask for our opinion then my opinion would simply be “shut the fuck up.”

A chorus of “ohhh’s” sounds through the inn. A chair is scraped back, upsetting the thick layer of dust and pebbles that coats the floor. It’s the sixth year who stood up, being held back by a boy from Huffelpuff and a girl from Gryffindor.

“Han sit down, you’re _drunk_.” Felix whisper shouts as he tugs on Jisung’s coat sleeve.

“I’m not drunk, I just have iron deficiency so I can’t stand up like a normal person.” Jisung whispers shouts back at him. “Besides, I’ve got this under_ control_. And Minho isn’t even a muggleborn!”

“Then why do none of us know where his parents work?” 

“Yeah! What’s he hiding then?”

“I’ll have you know that _my_ daddy is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic, and _he _has certainly never heard of any Lees’ being employed there beside Felix’s family.”

There’s a flurry of raised voices, and people standing up from their seats as if they’re testifying, accusations and rumours spreading like a fire inside the small inn. Jisung can’t keep up, has stopped being able to link the different voices to their respective name and face. 

“I hardly think it’s any of our business what Minho’s parents work with.” Felix says as he too stands up from the table.

“You’re so right, Felix! Minho’s parents aren’t any of our business.” Says the daughter of the head of the Department of Magical law. “Why don’t we instead talk about how your father got demoted last Thursday-”

At this, Chan hastily gets up from the table as well. He’s about to pounce before Felix grabs a hold of him. Jisung puts his hand on his shoulder. He leans close to Felix and does his best to make himself heard over the commotion.

“Bloody hell, why did the entire student body of Hogwarts decide to come here today? It’s not even a good pub.”

“I thought you said it had gotten better?” Felix raises his eyebrows at Jisung. 

The door handle of the front door rattles loud enough to win everyone’s attention. A second later, Seungmin appears in the doorframe, shocked to see everyone looking at him.

“Oh look! Here comes one half of the freak show. Has that mudblood friend of yours gotten kicked out yet?” The Slytherin boy with yellow teeth bask in the laughter of his friends.

Jisung can pinpoint the exact second Seungmin’s blood runs cold. The Ravenclaw blinks in confusion before his eyes turn into mean, glaring slits. 

“What did you say?”

“Oh you know who we're talking about!” The blonde girl from before shouts somewhere from the back now.

“I clearly do not. Please _do _enlighten me.” Except Seungmin doesn’t sound like he wants to be enlightened at all. In fact, Seungmin sounds more like he wants to punch whoever speaks up in the face.

“Minho of course! Care to explain why his dear elders aren’t registered as aurors or employees in the ministry of magic?” The daughter asks with a shit eating, smug looking grin. 

“While wizards and witches are incredibly talented at brewing potions, casting spells as well as curses and also defending oneself from said spells and curses, we have however yet to come up with a potion or spell that allows ghosts to apply for job interviews at the ministry of magic.” Seungmin pinches his glabella. “Any more questions?”

“Shit. Shit shit shit, I didn’t know that. How did I not know that? I’m the worst future boyfriend ever.” Jisung whispers in Felix’s ear. He gets an elbow in his ribs in reply.

“What about Montessori? Someone said it was a muggle school?” A seventh year from Hufflepuff asks naively. 

“When did Minho ever bring up Montessori?” Seungmin asks as he stares at the Hufflepuff.

“Today, according to that guy.” 

Jisung looks over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse of the guy who spread the rumour. When he turns back, he sees all eyes on him, along with the Hufflepuff girl pointing at him. Seungmin sends him an icy stare before he continues.

“Montessori is the name of a certain type of muggle school, that much is true, but it’s also the beta name for the new wizarding school they’re trying to establish in Switzerland. The name Montessori was actually chosen deliberately because of the many already existing schools with the name. Dumbledore, among many other highly authoritative and respected wizards and witches, reasoned that using a name of an already existing school would make it easier for witches and wizards to talk about the project without raising suspicion if they ever were to accidentally bring it up when in the presence of muggles. Minho’s parents were actually some of the key players when it came to pitching the idea. Although, this project isn’t meant to be public news just yet. Minho most certainly did wrong in telling people about it and I will make sure that he gets punished for it.” Seungmin concludes his speech.

Worried and hesitant murmuring is heard from different parts of the inn before the Slytherin guy speaks up again.

“Yeah right. Fat chance-”

“It’s true.” Changbin comes up to stand beside Seungmin. People’s eyes go wide. “My parents are also in on it.”

More murmuring. Then both Yang Jeongin and Hwang Hyunjin from Slytherin comes up to where Seungmin and Changbin are standing in the middle.

“Ours too.” They announce.

“You expect us to believe that?” The same Slytherin boy asks as he snorts at the scene.

“Well if you don’t believe them, you can at least believe me.” A tall, slender man comes down from the staircase behind the bar, a house elf worridly trailing after him.

Jisung clutches his heart and takes a couple of breaths to make sure that he isn’t experiencing a heart attack.

“What’s Dumbledore’s brother doing here?” He whispers to Felix. 

“Did you literally forget that he’s the owner of this place?”

Aberforth Dumbledore makes his way down the stairs and steps into the crowd.

“Although this information is supposed to be confidential. It hurts me to say but I will make sure to let Albus know about you breaking the pact.”

Seungmin lowers his head in shame before clearing his throat.

“Any more questions?” The crowd is silence. Aberforth gracefully slips away and makes his way up the stairs again. “Good. I hope we can shut down this rumour about Minho being muggleborn now.”

There’s a stream of students leaving now. Chan and Felix are sitting down by their table again and Jisung is about to join them before a hand grabs onto his shoulder.

“Not so fast. I’d like to have a word with you outside.” And then, to Felix and Chan; “If you two don’t mind of course-”

“Take him away.” Felix smiles and gestures to Jisung.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Do you think Jisung knew Minho was being sarcastic when he talked about wanting to be his boyfiend?”

“Nope.”

“Do you think we should tell him?”

“Probably. But can I finish these pastries first?”

“I still think it smells weird here.” Felix states as he watches Chan gobble down another profiterol. Chan catches him staring.

“D’ya want one?”   
  


Felix is about to lecture him on not speaking with food in his mouth but in the last minute he instead opts for shrugging his shoulders and grabs a profiterole.

“Why not.” He says as he lifts the profiterol to his mouth before furrowing his brows. “Wow this smells terrible. I think the cream they used has expired.” 

“No way! Let me smell it.” Felix brings it up to his nose. “Okay yeah, definitely expired.”

  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“You. You are the most selfish person I’ve ever met.” Seungmin hisses at Jisung.

The Ravenclaw has pulled him to the side of the pub. Said Ravemclaw begins to hold a speech on how Jisung shouldn’t be going around spreading lies, then there’s something about the French or Swiss school again and then Jisung sort of zones out because he is beginning to feel very very-

“-sick. I feel sick.”

“I would feel sick with myself too if I was you.” Seungmin says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“No Seungmin I- Oh. I think I need to go. I think I’ve accidentally swallowed a slug or two?” Jisung says as he clutches his belly.’

“Oh haha aren’t you a funny man- hey Jisung, where are you going? Jisung? Jisung get back here!”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Vomiting uncontrollably by the Whomping Willow for fifteen minutes straight wasn’t exactly how Jisung expected his Friday evening to end like but alas. After patting the Whomping Willow’s trunk and muttering a low “Sorry ‘bout that” as he nodded to the pile of vomit by its roots, Jisung thought it would be a good idea to go visit Hagrid since he was already out and about on the school grounds.

Jisung makes his way over to Hagrid’s hut before he notices them. Two figures, one dressed in yellow and black robes and the other in blue and black standing near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Funny. If Jisung didn’t know any better then he would think it was Kim Woojin and Lee Minho standing there practicing making patronuses. Then, a silver lined grizzly bear is conjured from the man in the yellow robe’s wand and he realizes that it really is Kim Woojin and Lee Minho. And since morals and ethics simply doesn’t exist for Jisung, he decides to crouch down by Hagrids’s, very impressive if he may say so, pumpkin patch so he can spy on them. He barely manages to stifle a laugh when Woojin’s grizzly bear yawns and lays down on the ground before them. 

“It usually doesn’t hibernate, it’s just trying to be funny.” He overhears Woojin’s voice.

And then Jisung waits with great anticipation to see what Minho’s patronus looks like. It’s funny, it’s their seventh year yet Jisung don’t think he’s ever seen Minho’s patronus. But, minutes pass and nothing happens. And so Jisung decides to get on all four and crawl forward a bit. Maybe Minho just hasn’t tried to conjure his yet? Maybe they were standing and small talking before Minho decided to show his? But then Jisung hears Minho’s voice, it’s faint, but it’s definitely there. It’s also definitely pronouncing the spell. Still, nothing happens. Minho repeats it. And then he repeats it again. Everytime with the same result, or more specifically, lack of result. 

Jisung feels something breathe down his neck. Assuming it’s Felix, he puts his finger infront of his mouth and shushes him as he keeps his eyes trained on the backs of the two figures. But, Felix doesn’t answer. In fact, Felix keeps breathing harder. Jisung shushes him more aggressively. That doesn’t work either. Then, Jisung feels something on his shoulder, like a giant finger or something. Whatever it is, it’s annoying and distracting. So Jisung turns around, only to come face to face with a giant, disgusting, spider. 

Being the manly man he is, he lets out a dolphin sounding shriek as he scrambles up and runs towards the forbidden forest. A good way to escape from a spider, really, if it wasn’t for the fact that he accidentally stumbles over a large branch on the way and is sent tumbling downhill. 

“Ouch!” He exclaims as he hits his head against a tree trunk. At least that stopped him from rolling all the way into the Forbidden Forest. He looks up just in time to see a smiley Woojin offering his hand and a stomping Minho making his way up to the castle again.

“Hi Jisung!” He greets him cheerily as if what just happened isn’t any stranger than rain falling on a Tuesday. “I see you’ve met Aragog the second. Quite a charmer, isn’t he? You know what they say, hide your kids, hide your wife.” Woojin says as he scratches Aragog’s spider chin or whatever the fuck it’s called. 

“I would certainly hide my kids and wife from that thing but certainly not because of the reason you mentioned.” Jisung mumbles as he rubs the rising bump on his forehead. “Hey do you think Minho is okay? Maybe I should-”

Woojin shakes his head, still smiling.

“Sometimes you’ve got to let people go, sometimes you’ve got to let them leave.”

“But-”

“-Sometimes even if you don’t understand why. Sometimes it just has to make sense for them, be enough reasons for them, and that’s okay. Take care Jisung!” 

Jisung stares at Woojin’s back as the latter heads up to the castle. He blinks at Aragog the second who keeps making clicking noises at him.

“You better stay away from my future husband and kids. Don’t even think about it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see this coming! I'm very sorry for this being so long overdue. It's also not beta read yet because I'm super tired but I wanted to get it up today so I'll come back and beta read it in a day or so to fix any errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much if there's anyone who's still reading this fic! Kudos, comments, bookmarks are v appreciated. Have a good day <3


End file.
